teri meri kahani
by mithi
Summary: an emotional rajvi OS... nothing to say. . to knw peep inside


**Hiiii**

 **an emotional rajvi OS ..**

 **hope you liked it**

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

A dark room... all walls filled with photographs of a girl... a beautiful girl with magnetic smile...a messy wardrobe, table n shelves filled with alcohal bottles...floor occupied by empty bottles.A boy lied on floor...empty bottles of alcohal surrounded him... his eyes were closed... but still wetness of his eyes clearly visible...he placed a picture near his heart n murmuring something

kyu kiya aisa, Maine hmesha tumhara sath diya...pr tumne ek spne k liye mujhe chhod diya. kyu.. tum bdl skti ho pr main nhi aaj bhi main tumse pyr krta hu aur mrte dum tk krunga

he got up n picked another bottle of wine n drank it...

A big bungalow... with a super tight security... crowd of fans n reporters..  
they were just wanna see face of beloved superstar. but there is no sign of her..

 **Inside bungalow...**

A beautiful well organised bed room..a big photograph of a girl hanged on wall...

She lied on bed with a photo of a guy...tears r rolling down from her eyes she murmuring

mere sare spne pure ho gye.. daulat aur shohrt sb ha paas mere pr tum nhi. pta nhi kaise jee paungi tumhare bina...

n she lost in thoughts. .

 **FLASHBACK start**

A young boy sat on chair n playing guitar...n she was sitting front of him.. he held her hand n kissed it..she smiled shyly...he signal her something.. she denied...

Please... he said with pleading eyes..

No Rajat... she denied again.

U love me na...for me please Purvi...Rajat said with puppy eyes

Ok baba...Purvi said with smile.

Hayeee isi smile pe toh fida ha hum...Rajat said dramatically

She hit his shoulder playfully ...

aah... he said dramitcally..

bht bde dramebaz ho gye ho tum...Purvi said with smirk

ab gana toh gayo aapki surili awaaz sunne ko trs rhe ha hmare kaan... he said while adjusting his guitar...

Purvi nodded as yes n Rajat starts playing guitar...

 **Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko...Nazar nahin churaana sanam...Badalke meri tum zindagaani..Kahin badal na jaana sanam**

 **Oh, le liya dil, oh haai mera dil...Haai dil lekar mujhko na behlaana Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko...Nazar nahin churaana sanam..Badalke meri tum zindagaani Kahin badal na jaana sanam**

 **Bahaar banke aaoon kabhi tumhaari duniya mein..Guzar na jaaye yeh din kahin isi tamanna mein... 2,,Tum mere ho, ho tum mere ho,,,Aaj tum itna vaada karte jaana Chura liya,,,Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko...Nazar nahin churaana sanam...Badalke meri tum zindagaani...Kahin badal na jaana san** **am**

Purvi signal Rajat to sing n he gave her flying kiss... n he start

 **Ho, sajaaoonga lutkar bhi tere badan ki daali ko Lahoo jigar ka doonga haseen labon ki laali ko..2 Hai vafa kya is jahaan ko Ek din dikhla doonga main deewana.. Chura liya Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko. .Nazar nahin churaana sanam...Badalke meri tum zindagaani..Kahin badal na jaana sanam Le liya dil, haai mera dil Haai dil lekar mujhko na behlaana Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko Nazar nahin churaana sanam Hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm...2**

Purvi hugged him...n he hugged her too...

toh madam aaj itni khush kyu ha...Rajat asked in hug

Mujhe bht bda singing contract mila ha... you knw bht bda chance ha.. iske baad mein famous ho jaungi...duniya mujhe singing idol Purvi k naam se janegi ... Purvi said superexicted. ...

congrats jaan...he said happily..

Tum khush nhi ho...purvi said lil worriedly...

tumhara spna pura hoga isse bdi koi khushi nhi ha mere liye pr famous ho k agr tum mujhe bhul gyi toh...he said while turning other side...

She hugged him from behind... kissed his cheek n say

khud ko bhul skti hu pr apne rajat ko nhi...

Rajat turned to her n say

vada

Purvi held his hand n say

vada...

Rajat smiled at this...

Rajat mujhe kl Jana ha.. kucch tym k liye nhi mil paungi...purvi said

No prblm...jb tum vapis ayogi...toh tumhare fans mein sbse agge tumhe Rajat milega... apni purvi ka welcome krne...he said while sipping his drink...

han... aur main sari bheed ko paar kr k daud k apne Rajat k paas a jaungi... she said with loving tone.

Rajat placed his hand on her:chlo ghr chlte ha tumhari packing kr de.. fir kl meri jaan mujhse door chli jayegi.

Purvi cupped his face:sirf 2 mhine k liye aur fir main daud k a jaungi apni zindagi k paas..

Rajat wear his shades: chlo purvi...

n both moved toward home..

 **FLASHBACK End...**

tears r rolling down her eyes...n she povs

kyu nhi roka us din mujhe..tumhara dar sacha sabit huya.. mere ek spne ko pura krne ki itni bdi keemat chukati maine. .. tumhe kho diya .. plz rajat vapis a jao... tum aaj bhi meri zindagi ho. nhi chahiye yeh sb...

Meanwhile a lady entered inside...n sat beside her.  
patted her head n say

c'mon purvi get up...aaj award show pe jana ha.. tumhe aaj bst singer ka award mil rha ha aur tum uski yaad mein ansu bha rhi ho...chlo utho

Purvi:mom i love him.. jane doh na mujhe uske paas plz...aaj agr main yahan hu toh sirf uski vjh se aur vo hi mere sath nhi.. plz

Mom:shutup purvi.. bnd kro yeh drama.. aur ready ho jao...aur haan yeh ansu saaf kr ke ana...bhul jao use. tum ek singing sensation ho aur vo ek sdk chhap...koi match nhi tum dono ka.

Purvi:mom jis talent ki aap baat kr rhi ha use nikhara usi sdk chhap ne. aur vi koi sdk chhao nhi shehr k sbse bde aadmi ka beta ha. .. bs aapki trh ghmdi nhi ha...

mom slapped her...n shouts

chup...bht bolne lgi ho... chupchap ready ho jao aur a neeche a jao

Purvi had tears:agr main aapki sagi beti hoti tb bhi aap mere sath aisa krti...

But her mom went out.

she got ready n moved down...she settled in car with her mother ignoring crowd of fans n reporters.

 **Other side**

Rajat is still in his room. he is drinking continuously... then a middle aged man entered inside n snatch bottle from his hand... Rajat shouts

dad give my bottle back.

Dad:Rajat ek ldkee k liye zindagi barbad kyu kr rhe ho... bhul jao beta..

Rajat hugged him:kya bhulu dad.. vo pyar jo usne mujhe sikhaya.. vo bhrosa Jo maine uspe kiya ya vo vade ya use nhi dad vo bhul skti ha main nhi...

Dad:fine toh meri ek baat toh maan skte ho.. use bhulo mt pr khud ko barbad toh mt kro. tum London chle jao apne chacha k paas. ..

Rajat:but dad

Dad:dekh Rajat main tujhe shadi krne k liye nhi bol rha hu bs yeh shraab chhod doh aur yahan se dur chle jao.. business smbhalo km se km uski yaadein tumhe barbad toh nhi kregi.

Rajat:ok dad main chacha k paas chla jata hu. .

Dad:yeh lo aaj raat 10 bje ki flight ha...

Rajat took the tickets n nodded while tears...

Rajat dad moved out n Rajat stood up... start doing packing...but purvi thoughts occupied his mind...

 **FLASHBACK start**

Purvi is coming today after two months for Rajat it was like two centuries Rajat was so happy... n he is planning surprises for her...his dad was too happy to saw him happy..

Dad:lgta ha aaj purvi a rhi ha

Rajat shyly hugged him n say

yes dad... vo a rhi ha,, uske jane se meri zindagi toh ruk c gyi thi...

Dad patted his back n smiles

toh mujhe kb mila rhe ho.

Rajat:bht jld .. oh no

Dad:what?

Rajat: m getting late dad... flight ka tym ho gya ha. bye..

Dad:dhyan se jana..

Rajat reached airport... flight had arrived... n he was eagerly waiting for his life. there was a huge crowd of her fans.. they really want to see new singing sensation just once...Rajat crossed them gradually... n stood front of all...his eyes fixed on arrival gate... then he smiled broadly to see his purvi after so long... purvi wave her hand to all... Rajat ran toward her n held her hand... she gave weird look to him... n jerk his hand ...Rajat was shocked with this...he gave questioning look to her. but she turned her head...n guards took him away from her... rajat was totally shattered with purvi behaviour... he stood in front of her car.. she allowed him to sit inside... Rajat eyes were moist ...Purvi hugged him tightly n start crying... but suddenly she separated Rajat was still confused

Purvi: Rajat mujhe bhul jao ...ab main is rishtey ko aur nhi nibha skti.. chle jao meri zindagi se..

Rajat was totally shattered with her words. n he held her hand

Rajat:toh is shaurt ne mujse meri purvi chheen hi li ...

Purvi smiles:whatever.. pr ab mujhe tumhari zrurt nhi ha.. chhod doh mera pichha... just go..

Rajat:dil se bol rhi ho ya koi aur baat ha. mujhe btao main sb thik kr dunga.

Purvi:rajat mujhe mere spne tumse zyada pyare ha so ab tum ja skte ho..

Rajat get out of car n bang the door... n moved out

 **FLASHBSCK over**

Rajat stare purvi picture n says

yhi chahti thi na k tumse door chla jau.. lo ja rha hu aaj hmesha k liye.. tumse tumhari duniya se door bht dur... ab kbhi tumhare raste mein nhi aunga...

n he moved out...

Here purvi is in her car.. she is not happy.. she is missing him...she want him with her but she can't do anything...she engrossed in thoughts.

 **FLASHBACK start**

Same day Rajat moved away from her car.. n she start crying bitterly... she povs

m sry Rajat.. I love u a lot but mujhe yeh krna pda... main bht buri hu...

tears were rolling down from her eyes.. n her mom hugged her n say

bhul jao use... ab tujhe agge ki sochni hogi.. tumhare agge tumhara pura future ha... Rajat ko bhulna pdega tumhe... aur yeh rona dhona bhi bnd kro.

Purvi:mom ek baar yeh contract khtm ho jaye main chli jaungi apne Rajat k paas hmesha k liye...main nhi reh skti uske bina.

Mom hugged her n patted her back... n smile evilly

 **FLASHBACK over**

Purvi is watching rajat's photo in her phone n tears r flowing... she povs

in 3 saalo mein sb bdl gya . main vapis ana chahti hu pr rasta nzr nhi ata... sb rastey bnd ho chukke ha..

with this thoughts she reached at event...she got down but still Her mind is occupied by rajat's thoughts... but her thoughts r disturbed by phone call...

she picked the call n phn fell from her hand after hearing news... she was broken from inside... but she wore a fake smile n went inside...

Event has started... Best artists has been awarded..  
its time to give award to best singer n Host announced purvi's name. she went to stage n take her award..

Host:would you like to say something

Purvi took mike n say

thankyou..

she is about to go but something strike her mind... she took mike again.

Purvi:gd evng everyone. aaj main ek kahani sunana chahti hu. meri kahani aur mere spno ki kahani. (deep breath) main aaj bhi sirf ek aam c purvi hoti agr usne mera sath ni diya hota... Maine kbhi itne bde spne ne dekhe hote agr usne mera hath tham k mujhe spne ko sch krne ki himmat ni di hoti...n see m here.. yeh award milna kisi k liye bhi khas hota ha.. pr mere liye ek bure khwaab se zyada kucch nhi ... (tears flowing from her eyes)  
is chmk dhmk ne mera sb kucch cheen liya.. meri zindagi, meri khushi, mera pyar, mera Rajat...sb chheen liya...plz yeh award yeh shauhrt sb vapis lelo mujhe mera Rajat dedo...aur aaj vo London ja rha mujhe chhod k hmesha k lijiye aapka award nhi chahiye. ja rhi hu main apne Rajat k paas... use rokne... apni zindagi k paas.. n she got down n ran outside... she hired taxi n said to go airport .

 **AIRPORT**

Rajat is sitting in waiting area... his eyes r still red n swollen... he stared her photo in his phone...

other side Purvi reached airport...n she is trying to find him...but she couldn't then an idea strikes to her mind...she took announcement mike n stood on chair. n says

Rajat, rajat plz ruk jao... kahan ho tum..dekho tumhari purvi tumhe rok rhi ha...plz rajat...a jao

Her eyes had tears.. she start singing

 **Apni aankhein khaali kar de,,,**

 **Kaash tu meri aankhein bhar de...2**

 **Mere yaara tere gham agar payenge...**

 **Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jayenge...2**

 **Here** at Rajat side he picked his bag n about to move but purvi's voice coming to her ears... n he freezed for while... then he thinks

kis vehm mein jee rha ha Rajat... vo toh award shoe mein hogi tere liye yahan thode na ayegi... chl Rajat..

but again he heard her voice... she was saying

Rajat... plz mt jao... ruk jao...tumhari purvi sb chhod k aa chukki ha... sirf tumhare sath chahiye use aur kucch nhi...rajat tum sun rhe ho na...

this time Rajat realised that purvi is trying to stop him...n he too start following her voice n stood front of her... both had tears in their eyes..

Purvi got down n stood beside him...she hugged him tightly...n start crying bitterly...Rajat too crying but he didn't hug her back...he is just like statue... purvi separated n say

sorry Rajat... us duniya mein ja k apni duniya bhul gyi thi... k meri duniya toh mera Rajat ha. .. jisne mujhe is qabil bnaya... pr main chhod ayi vo sb nhi chahiye vo kucch bhi Jo mujhe mere Rajat se door kre... plz Rajat maaf krdo apni purvi...

Rajat hugged her tightly n say

Maine sirf tumse pyar kiya ha aur hmesha krunga pr tum hi toh mujhe chhod k gyi thi... pr main aaj bhi vnhi khda hu yahan tumne mera hath chhoda tha... kro vada is baar nhi jaogi.

Purvi held her hand n say

kiya vada

Rajat:pakka wala

Purvi nodded with tears:

pakka wala

Rajat kissed her forehead n they r disturbed by loud noises n clapped by people surrounded them at airport...

Rajat: tumhe kaise pta main ja rha hu..

maine btaya...his dad said with smile

Rajat hugged him n say

thanks dad

Dad:apne Rajat k liye kucch bhi...chlo ab ghr chlo kl hi tumhari shadi krwa dunga

Purvi: but mom

Dad:vo ab kucch nhi kr payegi. ..chlo bhaee

n trio moved out...

Humein aap ki jaan nahi sirf saath chahiye

 **Sacche ishq ka sirf ek ehsaas chahiye**

 **Jaan toh ek pal mein di jaa sakti hain**  
 **Pr hume apki mohabbat aakhri sans tk chahiye**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **so don't forget to give ur reviews ...**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **mithi...**


End file.
